Ace Combat: Angel Wings Chronicles - Operation Deep Cut
by MWSeraph
Summary: [Oneshot; Ace Combat 4 prequel] First story in the Angel Wings Chronicles. Before Seraph rose to be an ISAF hero and Mobius One's wingman, he was the rookie Scarface 2, flying alongside mentor Scarface 1 aka Phoenix. As the Erusians occupy Stonehenge and his home country of Delarus, ISAF assigns Scarface Squadron as part of Operation Deep Cut to destroy Stonehenge.


**Ace Combat: Angel Wings Chronicles**

 **Operation Deep Cut**

 **Sept. 14** **, 2003**

Greetings fellow aces and fans! This will be the first in a series of short stories detailing my OC, Seraph's service during the Usean Continental War in Ace Combat 4. His missions will run parallel to Mobius One's story line, and at times their paths will intersect at critical operations in ISAF's history.

It is my hope that I can establish Seraph as a more relatable and exciting character, in anticipation for a probable Ace Combat 7 side story when the game comes out next year. I hope that you will all enjoy reading my stories as I take Seraph on his long journey through Ace Combat's most famous war to date.

Enjoy, and go aces!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Ace Combat series or its canon characters, which are a properties of Namco. Seraph is my OC.**

* * *

 **Mission Briefing**

 _The General HQ of the Independent States Allied Forces has given the go-ahead for Operation Deep Cut. As you all know, the Erusian military has occupied the countries of San Salvacion and Delarus, and the Stonehenge Turret Network since this summer, and have refused the Federation's demands to withdraw by the September 14th deadline. Because of the Erusians' use of Stonehenge as long-range anti-aircraft weapons, we've suffered major losses to our air forces, and our army has been forced to withdraw east to Los Canas, where the General HQ is located. As the city falls within range of Stonehenge, our squadrons in Los Canas and Istas Fortress are basically handcuffed from flying most combat missions._

 _Operation Deep Cut's primary objective is to disable Stonehenge, and regain control of the airspace over Western Usea. Our primary attack force, the Saber Squadron, will proceed to Stonehenge with 12 F-15Cs to establish air superiority over the site, as well as 12 F-15Es to engage the target itself. Saber Squadron consists of many fellow veterans from the Usean Rebellion of 1998, so we can expect them to perform to the letter in this mission. However, to increase the probability of success for the Saber Squadron, this is where we come in._

 _Scarface Squadron is to engage the Erusian Air Force at the neighboring Skyly Air Base in Delarus. Our mission is to attack the base with its compliment of interceptors and divert their attention away from Saber Squadron and Stonehenge. If Scarface Squadron succeeds in causing enough damage and disruption to the base's operations, this should prevent the Erusians from organizing a proper defense of Stonehenge from a short range air raid. By flying below 1000 feet, you should be able to avoid both detection from the base, and fire from Stonehenge. A swift and decisive air strike on the base facilities should also disrupt a large portion of the Erusians' aerial warfare capabilities._

 _Another thing, Phoenix, as your former wingman, Slash, is now leading the Saber Squadron, a new pilot has been assigned to be your number two. I believe you know him very well from your seminar as an instructor at military flight school. He goes by the TAC name, 'Seraph', and this will be his first wartime combat mission. You two will be assigned to the 4th Fleet under Captain Wilson Liam, with the_ _CUS_ White Valley _as your base of operations. They should be able to sail just close enough to Delarus' southern shores for you to launch without coming under fire from Erusian forces. Once you two complete your mission, head due east as fast as you can towards Los Canas to evade enemy patrols. By then, the Saber Squadron will have completed their objective of destroying Stonehenge._

 _This will be Scarface's most important mission since the Rebellion. We have a chance of turning this war around and halting the Erusian occupation before it can spread across the continent. Now execute your end of this operation, and let's bring this situation to a resolution!_

 _One last thing, Seraph. As a former student to Phoenix, he will have the highest expectations of you as his wingman. Based on your performance reviews from the academy, we expect no less from the number two of Scarface. Watch Phoenix's six, and do him proud. Dismissed!_

* * *

 **CV-03 CUS _White Valley_ , southern Axel Bay, 0600 hours**

"Scarface 2, aircraft preparations complete."

Scarface 2, callsign Seraph, felt a jolt as the elevator raised his aircraft up to the flight deck. As his F-14D Super Tomcat became level with the flat top, he could see hints of the sunrise to the east, as though to indicate that the window to infiltrate enemy airspace was slowly closing.

"Scarface 2, proceed to catapult 3," the ship's CIC prompted Seraph. He slowly proceeded forward, following the glowing batons of the aircraft handler towards the catapult on the port side of the carrier.

As he did, Seraph could see that catapult 4 to his left was loaded up with the aircraft of his flight leader, Scarface 1 aka Phoenix. The famed hero of the 1998 Usean Rebellion was ready to do his part in helping to stop Erusea's would-be hegemony over Usea before it could begin, and Seraph was in the honored position as his number 2 as his former flight student. Phoenix was flying the F/A-18E Super Hornet for this mission, loaded with a healthy mix of air-to-ground and air-to-air ordinance for their attack on Skyly Air Base in Seraph's home country of Delarus, just 100 miles to the south of Stonehenge.

As Seraph reached catapult 3, he was prompted to stop, allowing the deck crews to work on attaching his aircraft to the launcher and removing the safety tags on his air-to-air missiles.

"Scarface 2, take off in sequence after Scarface 1."

"Scarface 2, roger," Seraph replied.

"Alright sir," the crew chief hailed him, "I need you to perform your final preflight checks before launch. I need to see you tapping the brakes and fluttering the flaps and stabs."

Seraph turned to his co-pilot and Weapons Systems Officer in the back. "You heard him, Cherub. Check left side flaps and stabs."

"Gotcha, Seraph," Cherub turned on the preflight test program for his pilot. Getting a prompt, Seraph moved his flight stick and pressed on the left pedal to actuate the corresponding ailerons.

"Looks good," Cherub said as the green deck crew gave a thumbs up.

"How are we on the right?" Seraph asked as he shifted his controls accordingly.

"Positive," Cherub replied with the deck crew also giving thumbs up to the moving ailerons.

"Excellent," Seraph said as he reached for his control panel, "initiate HMD visor, weapons check." Both men flicked on their Helmet Mounted Displays, which came on with a grid-like visual, before it eventually defaulted to the standard flight HUD. Seraph then selected the weapons check option from the F-14's menu.

"Alright, Cherub, switch to the gun."

The WSO selected the M61 20mm Vulcan and actuated the fire control, hearing the rotary cannon spin to indicate that it was functional and loaded. "Gun spun up."

"Looking good there," Seraph confirmed, "check missiles."

Likewise, Cherub went through the program test fire sequence for the AIM-9 Sidewinder (MSSL), AIM-7 Sparrow (SAAM), and the AIM-54 Phoenix (XLAA). All three tested positive. "Missile systems online and tracking."

"Roger, arm and check flares," Seraph ordered.

The last item on the list were the important countermeasures against enemy missiles, which Cherub also found to be ready for use. "Good on flares."

"Roger, weapons and countermeasures good to go," Seraph ran through the diagnostics, "good ends, good highs, good lows, no out lights. Ready in the back, Cherub?"

"Ready, Seraph, we are ready to roll."

"Scarface 2, ready for take off," Seraph informed everyone else.

"Putting tension on," the catapult controller informed.

"Scarface 2," CIC came in, "standby until Scarface 1 goes airborne."

"Raising blast barriers," catapult control raised the barriers behind both pairs of thrusters.

"Scarface 1, you are cleared for take off."

"Phoenix, Scarface 1, launching!" The F/A-18E was brought up to military power and shot off the deck into the dark morning sky, leaving steam in its wake. Meanwhile, Seraph steadily brought his throttle to the appropriate thrust need for his engines.

"Scarface 1 away, standby for Scarface 2."

"Scarface 2, you are cleared for take off."

'Here we go...' Seraph took a deep breath, then opened his eyes front, "Seraph, Scarface 2, launching!" At that, his F-14D lurched forward and away. Having taken off from the _White Valley_ , the young pilot proceeded to join Phoenix in the skies above the fleet. As he joined the Hornet in formation, there was a transmission.

"This is Captain Liam of the _White Valley_. Our fleet will now withdraw from these waters to avoid the Erusian fleet. To our brave pilots in Scarface Squadron, Godspeed and good hunting!"

"Roger that," Phoenix responded, "may your fleet sail safely."

The two Scarface Squadron aircraft proceeded to speed towards the mainland at high speed and low altitude. Going east towards the sunrise. Seraph watched his mission map, which directed their flight route towards Ugellas, before they would turn north into Delarus towards their target. As they flew, Seraph could only think of his family back home in a country now ruled by Erusea.

'Just hang in there, my ladies,' he thought of his wife and two daughters, 'Daddy's going to come save the day...'

* * *

 **Approaching Skyly Air Force Base, Delarus, 0830 hours**

The sun lit up the desert, which looked nearly bright white from the air. Seraph watched the ground pass by him from his F-14 as he and Phoenix raced toward their target.

"Scarface 2, you doing okay back there?" Phoenix's voice rang out.

Seraph smiled. "A-OK, Scarface 1," he replied, "praying to God that Deep Cut succeeds, and Erusea withdraws once they realize that this whole war over Stonehenge is just plain silly."

"Amen to that, Seraph," Phoenix concurred, "let's do this so we can both go back to our families. Just follow my lead and remember your training."

"Roger that," Seraph finished. This would be his first combat mission of the war, but if they managed to neutralize Skyly and Saber Squadron disabled Stonehenge, this could very well be his only one. He and Scarface 1 probably won't get much credit in ending the war and destroying Stonehenge, but liberating his home country and returning to his family safely would be enough for rewards.

The two Scarface aircraft then crossed the designated coordinate line on radar. Seraph's radar map shifted as his HUD indicated that the mission was a go.

"Commencing mission data link to AWACs," Cherub informed as his console lit up with new information. Not long after, the radio crackled to life.

"This is AWACs Hermes to Scarface," the ISAF Airborne Early Warning and Control made contact.

"Hermes, this is Scarface 1. We've entered the mission airspace."

"Roger, Scarface 1," the AWACs replied, "your primary objective is to continue flying below 1000 feet to the target. Neutralize Skyly Air Base and the Erusian Quick Response Force stationed on site. Once you've done that, Saber Team will commence their attack on Stonehenge."

"Affirmative AWACs, consider it done," Phoenix sounded very confident, Seraph noted. Then again, his flight instructor had flown plenty of solo missions where he made short work of the coup forces with little trouble. It was then that a new transmission came in.

"This is Slash, leader of the Saber Team." Seraph recognized the voice of one John Herbert, famous as the previous number 2 of Scarface. "Scarface 1, do you read me?"

"This is Scarface 1," Seraph's flight lead reciprocated, "good to hear your voice again, Slash."

"Phoenix!" There was friendly laughter. "You crazy and stubborn bird! I knew you'd take Pops' words to heart!"

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing," Phoenix explained, "it'll take a lot for me to go into permanent retirement."

"Just like you Phoenix," Slash complimented, "always resurfacing and never staying down. I also hear that you've got a newbie filling in for me."

Seraph huffed at being called that by Slash. "This is Scarface 2, callsign Seraph. It's an honor to meet you Saber 1, and I'll let you know that I was from the class Phoenix tutored himself. He's taught me a great deal about his tactics for surviving and completing difficult missions."

Slash laughed, "nice to hear the enthusiasm kid, but you need more than classroom time to be a proper Scarface 2. For now, just grab Phoenix's tail, and try not to get burned."

"Hey," Seraph groaned.

"I think that's enough, Slash," Phoenix laughed.

"Cut the chatter, Saber 1," AWACs Hermes cut in, "Scarface Squadron, you are twelve miles and approaching to Skyly Air Base. They haven't detected your approach yet, so make your initial strikes count.

"Roger that AWACs," Phoenix acknowledged as he flicked the master arm switch for his weapons. "Scarface 2, arm weapons and assume attack formation. Provide cover for me from any enemy fighters nearby."

"Roger that, lead," Seraph chimed. He turned over to his WSO. "Hang on back there, Cherub. It's about to get real exciting."

"Right, just don't get us toasted," Cherub jested as he put his visor on.

The Super Hornet and Super Tomcat emerged from the hills over a crest, with the air base in visual range on the flat desert plains. Seraph could see the air base that the Federation of Central Usea invested a lot of money in as part of its joint venture with Delarus. If it had been completed and manned before the Erusian invasion, it would have easily made for the largest air base used by the Delarusian Air Force, a major boon to the expansion of Delarus' small military. Instead, it was now full of Erusian soldiers, with tarmacs full of their aircraft and AA weapons. Seraph and Phoenix were going to have to wreck the base with them.

"Let's hit them hard and fast!"

"Scarface 2, engaging! Cherub, arm a Sidewinder missile!" The WSO set the weapon to arm as Seraph ordered, ready to fire upon a trigger pull.

Scarface 1's F-18 raced ahead, with the ace pilot arming his nose gun, Maverick air-to-ground missiles, and cluster bombs. "Let's see how they like this." Phoenix began with releasing two Maverick missiles. The projectiles homed in on two of the AA guns, with both vehicular weapons going up in conflagrations of fuel and ammo. The Usean ace then followed with a strafing burst from his Vulcan. Several surprised Erusians ran away or dove to the ground as the tracers tore through some of the aircraft, causing the planes to explode. Phoenix climbed rapidly to escape the explosions. It was then that the Erusians began to fire desperately at the Super Hornet, which easily evaded the AA guns and did circles around them.

Meanwhile, Seraph raised his altitude to intercept a couple of the F-16 fighter jets that had just taken off. The two jets split off from each other, trying to evade the F-14 pursuing them. With only a split second decision, Seraph banked right after the first F-16. "Cherub, watch my six," he told his partner. He raised his throttle as he went after the Erusian, his twin-engine fighter easily keeping pace with the single-engine F-16. Seeing that the target's engine was bright from the afterburner, the young ISAF pilot selected his standard Sidewinder. Closing the distance, the missile sensor acquired a solid lock, which beeped in Seraph's helmet.

"Fox two!" Seraph reported as he released his heat-seeking AAM. The missile streaked towards the enemy, and a second later, detonated and shredded the enemy fighter's rear end. The Delarus native watched in satisfaction as the rest of the fighter crashed into the desert. That would be his first shot fired in the war.

"Confirmed kill for Scarface 2," Hermes reported, "not bad for a rookie."

However, the radar warning flashed in Seraph's HUD. Someone was tracking him on radar. "We've got a bandit spiking our six," Cherub warned, "lose him, Seraph!" The young pilot banked left, trying to break the Erusian fighter's lock on him. However, the Erusian proved to be fast with his F-16, staying on Seraph's tail as he maneuvered for a shot.

"I can't shake him," Seraph grunted. The Erusian fighter then fired at him with his cannon.

"Watch it!" Cherub shouted. Seraph grit his teeth as he executed a barrel roll, avoiding the shells. Unfortunately, this left him open to a missile lock on from the F-16.

Suddenly, Phoenix appeared behind the enemy and fired his own missile. The projectile hit the F-16, sending it plummeting like its compatriot. Seeing that he was clear, Seraph pulled up. "Thanks for the save," he told his leader.

"Be more careful, Seraph," Phoenix advised, "we've been losing too many pilots to Stonehenge, and I'm not going to be losing one of my students."

"Scarface, be advised," Hermes reported, "we've got Saber Squadron approaching Stonehenge, ETA three minutes. You need to neutralize the rest of Skyly before they detect the strike force and launch their alert fighters."

Seraph looked over to the air base. The Erusians were sending flak their way from the ground emplacements, while their fighter aircraft were scrambling to intercept him and Phoenix. They needed to ground those fighters before they could do any damage to them or go after Saber Squadron.

"I'm going to deal with the fighters on the ground before they launch," Phoenix informed, "Seraph, cover me from the enemy fighters in the air."

"Affirmative, lead," Seraph replied, "engaging enemy forces in the air." He accelerated towards a squad of four Mirage 2000s vectoring to intercept Phoenix.

"Seraph, switch to your Phoenix missiles," Cherub recommended, "we'll take them out in a cluster."

Seraph agreed, switching over to his large AAMs under his fuselage. The Mirages were apparently not paying attention to him, as they continued to vector towards Phoenix's F-18. That would be a mistake they would pay for. As soon as the F-14's long-range radar spiked the lead plane, Seraph fired his XLAA, which streaked towards the formation at supersonic speed.

"Missile tracking target," Cherub monitored the missile's flight. As it closed the distance, the Erusian fighters began splitting up to evade the attack. Thanks to the advanced sensors, though, the warhead remained on target. It detonated, shredding up two of the Mirages. Seraph fist pumped as two more kills were confirmed.

Phoenix, meanwhile, dropped a cluster bomb over one of the tarmacs. The miniature munitions scattered from the finned canister, exploding and peppering the grounded planes with shrapnel.

"Enemy forces at the base have been dealt a major blow." Hermes continued to monitor the operation from high altitude. Seeing that the enemy was preoccupied with Scarface, he decided that it was time for Saber Squadron to make their move. "Saber Squadron, you are cleared to engage. Neutralize Stonehenge and its surrounding facilities."

"This is Saber 1," Slash announced, "moving to engage enemy forces around Stonehenge and the railguns. Phoenix, keep Skyly from sending over reinforcements until we finish up here."

"Good hunting, Saber," Phoenix wished him well, "you go stop those railguns for good." Seraph overheard this, and thought that it was ironic. He had learned from his mentor that after the Usean Rebellion and the second disbandment of the Scarface Squadron, Slash joined the defense squadron protecting Stonehenge from hostile armies and terrorist organizations as it carried out its interception of the Ulysses asteroid. Now, the ace and squadron that once protected the weapon, were going to forcibly decommission it themselves.

"By the time the Erusians realize that Stonehenge is under attack, it'll be too late for them to do anything," Seraph chuckled. At the rate this operation was going, the Erusians would withdraw from San Salvacion and Delarus utterly deprived of their military advantage and pride.

However, Phoenix said nothing. To him, something just was not right about this mission. He took a closer look at the base with his gun camera. For a base of its importance and size, it was offering rather token resistance to Scarface's attack. Furthermore, the aircraft he had just bombed were rather few in between and not even the latest or best that Erusea had to offer for the protection of Stonehenge.

It was then that a warning came from Hermes. "Saber Squadron, five unknown bogeys are approaching at Mach 2 from vector zero-zero-zero at altitude 3,000 feet."

"AWACs, confirm that there are five unknowns," Slash sounded rather baffled to Seraph, who was listening in on the conversation.

"Only five? Is that all they've got?" One of the Saber Squadron pilots retorted in an incredulous tone.

"No problem, let the Strike Eagles handle Stonehenge while we-" Another spoke, but the transmission was interrupted with static.

"Saber 4 is down!"

"Evade, evade!"

"Incoming missiles!"

"Jink right!"

"Saber 7, I've lost control!"

If Phoenix was not concerned before, he was now, hearing the pandemonium that was unfolding on the other end of the operation. "Slash, what's going on!?"

The veteran pilot on the other end was grunting and panting, indicative of a struggle. Both Seraph and Phoenix found it uncharacteristic of the cool and composed Slash. "We've just lost half of our planes to long range missiles. All surviving allied planes, prepare to engage!"

'Half of their force, destroyed in seconds!?' Seraph could not believe what he was hearing. He did not think that such a kill rate was possible. There was a pit feeling in his stomach that only intensified as he continued to listen in on the apparent combat.

"Saber 13's been shot down!"

"Watch it, you've got a Sukhoi gunning for your six!"

"What kind of moves are those!?"

"Mayday, mayday!"

The panicked chatter and sounds of intense gunfire and explosions continued to fill the airwaves, until there was nothing but the ghostly static. None of the Saber Squadron was talking anymore.

"Saber Squadron, come in! What's your status!?" The Scarface Squadron leader was now desperately reaching out. No response.

"Hello," he tried again, "Slash?" Still no response. "John, please answer."

It was then that Hermes gave the ghastly news. "N...no IFF returns from Saber Squadron... it looks like they were all shot down..."

Seraph and Cherub just sat in their ejection seats in stunned silence. Slash, the famed John Herbert of the Scarface Squadron, was shot down... and possibly dead or missing. "Is this really happening?" Cherub asked aloud.

"It's got to be a nightmare..." Seraph followed up. Unfortunately, this was hardly the end of their troubles. His radar started to ping and flash wildly as new signatures showed up on the screen. Both F-14 crewmembers' blood turned cold at the sight of multiple hostile signatures.

"Warning, warning," Hermes sounded the alarm, "enemy reinforcements incoming! There's forty of them!"

"Forty jets!?" Seraph yelled in shock, "where did they come from!?" It was then that the whole picture fell into place for Phoenix.

"It's a trap!"

As though on cue, Seraph's HUD was populated with enemy signatures. The radar scans showed that the ambush force had ten Typhoons, ten F-2As, ten Su-35s, and worst of all, ten F-22As. They were rapidly climbing up from the desert floor to intercept the two ISAF planes.

"They must be the missing enemy planes we were supposed to bomb here at Skyly," Seraph realized, "we've been played for fools!"

"Incoming!" Cherub yelled as the missile alert spiked up. Seraph grunted as he twisted and turned, using flares to deflect some of the missiles that came close.

The two Scarfaces were in the fight for their lives as the forty planes boxed them into a furball. Even the veteran Phoenix was struggling, as every time he tried to lock onto one of the planes, one or two more would shoot at his tail. Despite his quick reflexes, the limitations of the F-18E selected for this specific mission were showing, as the enemy fighters were either stealthy or agile enough to break several of his missile locks.

Likewise, Seraph was being chased down by a Typhoon and an F-22. Cherub was having to turn his head at near-breakneck speeds to keep tabs on the enemy, as the F-22 was barely showing up on radar at all. Seraph had to fight the increasing sense of strain and exhaustion from having to evade the aggressive Typhoon's attacks, which seemed to have the goal of trying to distract him from the Raptor taking a shot at him. "Come on, man, lose these suckers!"

"I'm trying!" Seraph shouted, "there's too many of them!"

"Scarface Squadron," AWACs Hermes called, "incoming from Mission Command. They are ordering you to abort your attack and escape due east of the combat airspace."

"What about Stonehenge!? What about Delarus!?" Seraph argued back, "we can't just leave them!"

"Sorry, but we have no choice," Phoenix concurred with the order, "we've just lost Slash and Saber Squadron, and we are outnumbered and outgunned forty to two. "

"Stonehenge will still be firing on the rest of the continent!" The young Scarface 2 remained defiant, "there must be something that we can still do!"

"Darn it, Seraph." Phoenix dispensed a flare to distract a missile nipping at his tail, and barely avoided one of the F-2s trying to strafe him with its cannon. "We have no military advantage at this point," he pointed out, "we'll fly east to Los Canas, then figure out what to do next. We're no good to anyone here dead."

Seraph grit his teeth. He struggled with the thought that they were having to abandon Delarus to both Stonehenge and the Erusians. Two months worth of military planning and anxious waiting, came to naught.

"Seraph, he's right," Cherub counseled him, "we really should get out of here."

The aircraft violently jolted as Seraph narrowly avoided the jet wash from the other enemies swarming him. Glaring at the Erusians in the air and at the base on the ground, he begrudgingly came to accept the assessment of the dire situation. "Roger... following your lead, Scarface 1... get us out of here."

Phoenix updated his IFF signature as a critical objective for Seraph to follow. Likewise, the F-14 pilot received the prompt to follow his flight leader to safety. "Scarface Squadron, disengage," Phoenix issued the order, "we'll break through the enemy lines to escape east."

"Roger..." Seraph formed up behind Phoenix, as they went full afterburner, away from the base. The enemy fighters then reformed their formation and gave chase to the fleeing ISAF survivors. All the while, the missile alert tone continued to ring nonstop in Seraph's cockpit. He was pushing his engine thrust to the max to try and put distance between himself and the enemy.

However, things were only going to get worse. "Scarface, you've got five additional bandits approaching from vector 345, distance two miles and closing at from altitude 1000," Hermes warned.

"Reinforcements!?" Seraph was in disbelief, that the enemy seemed this dedicated to destroying Scarface Squadron.

"These must be the planes that attacked Slash and his team. Watch it, Seraph," Phoenix warned his pupil.

Seraph and Cherub looked back, and saw the intimidating sight of five high-end fighter aircraft brazenly chasing them. The HUD sensors identified them as Erusian Su-37s, which would be able to do scissors in turning fights around the F-14. There was also something about their splinter camo grey and yellow wingtips that unnerved the young ISAF pilot. 'I can't believe just those five just destroyed an allied squadron of twenty-four planes,' Seraph thought with sweat sticking under his helmet.

The Su-37s were well ahead of their allies, and Seraph, who was behind Phoenix, found himself being targeted as the nearest next kill for this squadron. Several flashes of light zipped past Seraph's cockpit. The Su-37s were using their cannons.

"Faster, Seraph!" Cherub urged on.

"I'm trying!" Seraph yelled. He turned his plane upwards and put himself into a high-speed barrel roll to disrupt the Terminators' lock on. Suddenly, there was a violent jolt that shook Seraph in his seat. There was a warning light that indicated damage to his aircraft.

"We're hit! Starboard engine's damaged!" Cherub indicated. True enough, the right side nacelle was smoking where shrapnel from the 30mm shells hit.

"Increasing thrust on the port engine, shut down the starboard!" True to Seraph's command, the WSO helped to properly adjust the F-14 to running on a single engine. The young Scarface pilot banked hard, with the Terminators still on his tail.

"Scarface 1, I've got five Terminators at my six and I've lost an engine!" Seraph continued to turn left and right to evade, but the five enemy pilots continued to swarm behind him, each angling for a shot.

Seeing that his protégé was in danger, Phoenix made a rolling turn towards the enemy pursuers. He could see that Seraph was down to just his portside engine as the Su-37s continued to pose a threat.

"Break hard to the right, on the count of three," Phoenix prompted Seraph as he armed his two Sidewinders and three AMRAAMs.

"Shoot them, sir," Seraph pleaded, "I can't outrun these guys for long."

"One..." Phoenix steadied his F-18. "Two..." He then activated the missile guidance systems, and the projectiles each acquired their respective targets. "Three!"

Upon the final count, Seraph jerked his stick hard right and back. He pulled away enough for Phoenix to acquire the grey and yellow aircraft, and fired his missile salvo of five. The five enemy planes accelerated and twisted rapidly through the air. The missiles tried to keep up, but either ran out of fuel or shot past their targets. However, this was just enough for the two Scarface planes to make their break to safety.

"Scarface Squadron, you're almost out of Erusian-controlled airspace," Hermes said as the two fighters edged closer to the combat zone border, "maintain course to exit east and return to base."

"Roger that, Hermes!" Phoenix acknowledged. He and Seraph were now flying side by side to cover each other as they put distance between themselves and the yellow and grey aircraft. They practically hugged the terrain so as to disrupt the enemy missile tracking and avoid possible shots from the still-active Stonehenge. Then, as though they decided it was enough, the Su-37s broke off their pursuit and turned back. Seraph and Cherub watched their radar screens as the five hostiles changed course and disappeared behind them. Not too soon after, the two aircraft crossed the designated return line to the east, signaling the end of the operation.

"Scarface Squadron, you're out of the danger zone," the ISAF AWACs confirmed, "maintain your altitude below 2000 feet, and return to Los Canas."

With much of the danger behind them, Seraph released his mask and took a deep breath. What was supposed to have been an interesting first mission alongside heroes Phoenix and Slash of the Usean Coup, was a near-total disaster. Not only had Slash been shot down, but they had failed to neutralize Stonehenge, let alone put any meaningful dent in the Erusian Air Force at Skyly Air Base. Now that Operation Deep Cut had failed, it would mean Erusea would continue to dominate the skies over much of Usea, and ISAF would be at a significant military disadvantage.

"Seraph," Phoenix's concerned voice broke through the young pilot's thoughts, "that was a tough tangle back there. Your plane still flight-worthy?"

Checking for additional damage, besides the shutdown starboard engine, Seraph found nothing else that would prevent him from returning safely. "I'm alright, lead. I should still be able to make the return trip to Los Canas."

"That's good," the veteran said in relief.

Seraph looked back behind his tail, with the sense of defeat sinking in. "We failed big time, didn't we?" It was less of a question, and more of a resigned admission.

Realizing what was going through his protégé's head, Phoenix deflected, "it couldn't be helped. We could only act accordingly with whatever intel we had available on Stonehenge and its defenses. Slash knew the risks when he volunteered for this mission." At the mention of his now-missing comrade, there was a tone of sadness. "The best thing we can do to honor him and Saber Squadron now is to live and fight another day. Now, there are people who'll be counting on us for plan B to succeed... This isn't over, Seraph... it's just the beginning of our war."

As the two Scarfaces retreated east, Seraph still could not shake the pit in his gut. He sighed as he took one more look at the landscape of his homeland. He was having to leave his wife and daughters behind again, to live under Erusian occupation for however long it would be. While his old soldier father would be there to protect them as best as he could, Seraph was now uncertain when, if ever, he would see a free Delarus again.

* * *

 **Mission Debriefing**

 _The Erusian Air Force was much stronger and more prepared than we anticipated. As a result, we've failed to neutralize the threat of Stonehenge, and we've lost a lot of good pilots, including Major John 'Slash' Herbert._

 _Gun camera footage and radar data taken from your AWACs confirm that the enemy squadron that destroyed Saber Squadron and pursued you was Erusea's elite team, the 158th Tactical Fighter Wing, aka the Yellow Squadron. They are believed to have been responsible for many of Erusea's early victories, including the seizure of Stonehenge. You two were lucky to have even escaped all the way back here to Los Canas._

 _Now that Operation Deep Cut has failed, the GHQ has decided to initiate a strategic withdrawal to the east of Usea to escape Stonehenge's firing range. At this point, we lack any serious military advantage that will enable us to retain the current location of GHQ. If we are to have any hope of winning this war and pushing back the Erusian invasion, its imperative that ISAF regroups in a member state well enough away from the frontlines._

 _Scarface Squadron as of this moment will temporarily join the Los Canas Capital Air Defense to provide cover for the eventual withdrawal from the city. Remain on standby, and avoid detection from Stonehenge whenever you need to go on patrol._

 _That is all._

* * *

There you have it, my depiction of what could have happened if Seraph was indeed part of the first Stonehenge assault! Being an Ace Combat and history buff, I decided to establish some continuity with Ace Combat 2 or Assault Horizon Legacy by entertaining the idea of Phoenix, or Scarface 1 being part of the early ISAF Air Forces and Seraph's mentor. Of course, as most of Phoenix's service was in the late 20th century before Ulysses fell, even he would likely not have been prepared for the sheer power of Stonehenge and the aggressiveness of the Erusian invasion as a result.

Of course, I also had to be a tear jerker, and possibly have Slash killed off in trying to destroy the very weapon that he actually guarded. Then again, Slash would have hated to miss out on the fun. XD

Anyways, feel free to fave and follow the story. Also, constructive reviews and criticism are appreciated (I WILL delete flames and excessive profanity), it allows me to be responsive to the readers and fans that might help me in the long run.

Have a good day, and God Bless! :)


End file.
